


Delighlah and the Adventures of Ouran High School

by senseiPusan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adjusting, Drama, Emotions, High School, Students, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ouran High School gets a new scholarship exchange student...who happens to be rooming with the mischievous twins of the Host club. Watch as Delighlah's American personality clashes with the Host club. Will the school recover from this invasion or be left upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New student

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me this story is a little weird. Me and some friends wrote this years ago in high school.

In classroom 1-A, there were several rather unusual conversations going on amongst the students. All of which centered on an unusual happening at Ouran High School. An exchange student.

The new student was supposed to be in their class, but had yet to show up. He was supposed to be a scholarship student that the board of trustees brought in to play for the baseball team. Everyone was curious but no one knew any more than the person next to them.

The bell rang and all of the students sat in their seats still wondering. The teacher began roll call. Near the end, the classroom door flung open and in walked the exchange student.

Instead of normal school shoes, combat boots with thick rubber soles adorned with rather small feet. The dress pants from the boys' uniform were slightly too long and were held up by a leather studded belt. The white button down shirt that normally went under the blue Ouran blazer was rolled up at the sleeves and fitted to an obviously female body.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked irked that he had been interrupted

"Well is this room 1-A?" the girl asked while looking around the room

"Yes" the teacher replied. The girl waited for further elaboration but after 15 seconds of awkward silence she figured she was the one who needed to explain.

"Ok…..well my name is Delighlah Sampson, I'm the exchange student from America"

A smirk popped up on Delighlah's face as the teachers eyes widened to the size of a watermelon.

"Oh...I wasn't expecting…."

"A girl to be the ball player that you higher ups shipped over here to play for your snooty snoot rich schools' team?"

"Well I-"

"You know in America a lot of women play professional sports"

"Well I know that but-"

"Look just tell me where to sit"

"Um…why don't you take a seat behind Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi raise your hand"

"Sure thing" Delighlah clomped her boots loudly as she climbed up to the rise which where her seat was.

"Haruhi Fujioka was a small boy that Delighlah would have mistaken for a girl if it wasn't for the boys uniform he was wearing. On either side of Haruhi there were two other boys that she already knew. She had met them when she arrived, they were also the reason she was late. As she passed by one she paused for a second to whisper in their ear.

"I swear to god you'll regret this"

Delighlah took her seat and after role call was finished the idiotic teacher went on to his lesson.

This was a foreign language class in japan but it was her native language, English. So she didn't bother to take notes. The teacher passed out the homework and then announced he would be in his office grading exams for the reminder of class. As soon as the office door closed the class began to engage in conversation. It took Delighlah five minutes to finish her homework and then she got down to business.

Currently the twin demons were talking to Haruhi. Delighlah was pissed and wasn't going to let that stop her. She pulled he water bottle out of her bag and walked up next to one of the doppelgangers.

"Hey there friend!" she said cheerily as she threw her arm over his shoulders

"Which one are you? Kaoru or Hikaru?"

"Uh…"

"See cause I found this note this morning. It says that Kaoru hopes I brought more than one pair of Yankee shoes to japan. I didn't understand until I found my school shoes filled with Jell-O" Delighlah took a drink of water as she tightened her grip.

"Now to be honest I don't really care too much, but realize I'm here on a student visa. This means the worse that they can do to me at this school for assaulting you. Is to send me back home beyond the reach of the influence of rich Japanese folks"

"Surely your aren't threating us?" the other one comments looking shocked

"No I'm warning you. If you decided to pull a prank like that again, don't touch my baseball equipment, guitar, video games or else an ill fate may befall you whilst you sleep" at this point Haruhi seems fairly frightened as well as the twin demons. Now looking at Haruhi.

"Hi I'm Delighlah these boneheads new roommate. While they have every reason to be freighted, you do not. I'm sure you are far too sophisticated to ruin a good pair of shoes" Delighlah reached out to shake his hand and he accepted it.

"Um...do you mind if I ask you a question Sampson-san?" Haruhi asks

"Go ahead and ask. Oh please call me Delighlah" she gave a friendly smile to Haruhi.

Delighlah knew there was something weird about how feminine he was, but she really wanted him to like her.

"Why do you wear the boy's uniform?"

Delighlah's eyes widen a little and she looked down at the uniform.

"Well I guess it's the same reason the boys do" at this comment the twins snapped their heads toward he in confusion

"Cause I'd look goofy in a dress"

The other twin leaned in to the other.

"I don't get American humor"


	2. Meet the members

"Wait! What are you doing?" Hikaru asked aghast as Delighlah took a seat next to Kaoru at the lunch table.

"You guys are stuck with me remember? That includes lunch and anything you might be doing after school"

"What? Who said that?" Hikaru asked. She was actually beginning to be able to tell them apart.

"Well the school said that you're supposed to be my guides today now normally I wouldn't care but since you double Satans are the only ones I know in japan let alone this school, I guess I'll listen to them"

"I believe he was talking about after school activities Delighlah- san" Kaoru commented. Delighlah noted that Kaoru seemed more calm and level headed than Hikaru.

"Oh well that was my idea. You guys are my ride home my…..oh uh what's the right word….um I guess bike is the right word" Delighlah was talented in Japanese but this word eluded her.

"So you are planning on riding a bike ten miles to school every morning, even in the winter?" Delighlah hadn't noticed that Haruhi had taken the seat across the table.

"Well I have I coat"

"Oh" was Haruhi's response, he still looked quite puzzled. Maybe she hadn't used the correct words. Oh well.

"So why are you guys all freaked out about me having to stick around until you leave school? Are you involved in a mass murdering club or something?"

"Oh no nothing that awful" it was Haruhi that answered; he seemed far more kind and social than the twins. Who didn't really pay too much attention to her unless she approached them and even then they didn't really seem to be listening.

"Really? Then what's it about?"

After school Delighlah found herself walking toward the fine arts wing with Kaoru and Hikaru. She was kind curious about this whole host club thingy. Is this really what rich kids in japan do for fun? In America they mostly sat around and talked about how rich each other were.

"Music room 3?" she asked. These boys seem to know where they were going much better than she did.

"Yes" they said at the same time as they opened the doors

"Holy mutha fuckin shit" she shouted in English to herself.

They had mutilated a perfectly good music room. (Or she assumed it had been a perfectly good room) it had no trace of music except for a piano in a corner. There were tables and couches placed in a room that was meant to smell like valve oil and chalk.

"What have you done to this poor room!?" she cried out to no one in particular

"Do you like it princess?" Delighlah suddenly found herself in the arms of a crazy blonde kid who started babbling on about random things like flowers and love and princesses.

"Get off, get off GET OFF!" and this is where Delighlah shoved Tamaki Souh so hard he knocked down several people behind him like a bowling ball.

"Mary mother of Jesus who's the spaz?"

Most of the other people had gotten up but the crazy blonde on is still on the floor, he seemed dazed. The others though had gathered their wits.

"Sampson-san I presume?" the one wearing glasses stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Ya how'd you know?"

"We miss very little here at the host club. Luckily you didn't break anything" Delighlah sees that he quickly glances at Haruhi

"Oh…sorry about that I didn't mean to hurl….uh who is he?" Delighlah couldn't help notice the threat in the guy's voice when he mentioned breaking things.

"He is Tamaki Souh, the host club king. 80% of our customers request to spend their time here with him"

"Really?"

"Yes milord started this club" the twins say as the creep up from behind

"Uh I already know the twins…and …Souh-sempai, but who are you?"

"Kouya, I am vice-president of the Host Club and in charge of the fiancées"

"Well... Kouya –sempai I know that you have a club to manage and I'll try to stay out of your hair. I don't wanna be a burden or anything. I really can't go home until my ride gets done with whatever work they have to do here"

"I understand Sampson-san"

"Please my name's Delighlah"


	3. New job

An hour later all the club members were busy entertaining silly rich girls and Delighlah was sitting on the piano bench bored stiff.

"Ugh I can't take this silly girl crap much longer" Delighlah began talking to herself in English. "I wish I had brought something to do…but I had no idea I'd be doing nothing for so long" She was the prime example of the fact that you can be surrounded by people and still feel so incredible lonely. "Jeezzz the last time I was this bored was when I had to watch the movie Gone with the Wind with grandma"

Half an hour later delighlah's homework was finished and had been checked more than ten times. She began to feel mischief bubbling up in her blood, she tried to hold it down but it was no use. Delighlah brust into song.

"cant you see he's the man let me hear you applaud he is more than a man he's a shiny golden god!"

Delighlah stood from her singing the next part. "if you think its time to fuckin rock and fuckin roll out of control, well then you know you've got to rock the block and fuckin suck my fuckin cock, cause when you school all of the foo ls out of their jewels well if you think its time to- if you think its time to- if you thik it stime to fuckin rooocckkkk" Delighlah was aware she was singing louder than she meant to and that everyone in the room was looking at her but she was past the point of no return. So she ran over to Tamaki-sempai for the next verse.

"he is going to kiss your fucking ass and you know his name is Kyle Gass!" Tamaki was wiggling but Delighlah continued to dance around him and sing her American rock song. "rocking and fucking rolling and fucking rocking and fucking rolling.." at this point the song goes into random gibberish and scatting.

"sorry you guys" Delighlah said as she went to grab her backpack. "its just that this most boring of clubs has made me go absolutely insane!" she headed for the door pausing to yell over her shoulder. "someone come get me when this crap is done, I'll be in an actual music room" and with that Delighlah slammed the door on the host club determined to never step back into music room 3 again. After Delighlah left all the girls in the company of the host club were in awe.

"what just happened?" was a popular question and long with "where did she come from?" and a slightly less asked- "will she be back tomorrow?"

Two hours went by before a knock came on the door. Delighlah sighed, she probably screwed up their entire little rich kid club meeting and was about to be yelled at.

"come in" she called. Instead of just Kaoru and Hikaru, the whole entire club walks in including the two she hadn't gotten a chance to meet. "look sorry I didn't mean to-"

"sorry? For what? For doing tone of the funnesit things the host club has witnessed in years. Princess perphaps you Japanese is rusty and you have used the wrong term" Tamaki came forward and kissed her hand, at which Delighlah yanked away and shook vividly in the air as if she still believed in cooties.

"please don't do that sempai" Delighlah held that hand in the other over her chest.

"as you wish princess, but I will cherish the feel of your skin for the rest of my days"

"uh…yeah but you hardly had to drag seven people in here tell me my singing was cute" Delighlah steps farther away from Tamaki.

"she's clever Kaoru"

"quite Hikaru"

"the truth of the matter is we at the host club are committed to the happiness of our customers and they enjoyed your singing immensely, in short our club would like to employ your services"

"what? What services?" all Delighlah could think of was that the Host Club entertained girls and she hoped to God they didn't think she was a dyke because she was in a boys uniform.

"of course you do! You could be the host club's very first hostess" the cute one that Delighlah hadn't been introduced to yet said this as he ran up and hugged her. He looked up with big eyes. "please do it!"

"oh I think you guys have it wrong I'm not attracted to ladies" Delighlah almost felt like crying the situation was not going the way she'd expected it.

"you don't have to be. All you really need to do is sit in the room and sing cute little romantic songs to girls who are" Kouya sempai seemed to be saying it like it was an order rather than a friendly request.

"I'd still rather not…" delighlah really didn't want to be with a lot of crazy, girl crazy girls. (who she expected to be worse than boy crazy girls)

that is until Kouya sempai said "you know a condition of your scholarship is that you participate in one other school activity other then baseball, it would be a shame for you to lose it because you passed up a perfect good opportunity like this one"

"is that a threat sempai?"

"oh Delighlah san it didn't sound like a threat to me" Kaoru commented

"you're right Kaoru" Hikaru added "it sounded more like a friendly warning to me" Delighlah's eyes widened in shock. She had said that just this morning. Damn those doppelgangers and their stupid fucking irony.

"FINE! I'LL JOIN YOU'RE STUPID MAN WHORE CLUB!" delighlah screamed then stormed out of the room disgruntled and shouting English profanities, curses, and death wishes. But before she took the liberty of storming down the hallway she shouted back at the brothers Beelzebub. "I WILL BE IN THE CAR YOU LITTLE SATANS!" then she slammed the door off its hinges. Back in the room the rest of the host club members had their own conversation.

"I think she was upset" stated Kouya

"she sure does have an american temper" added tamaki "maybe an apology is in order?..."

"well you did practically threaten to black mail her"

"no she'll get over it she's just being a brat" hikaru put in

"yeah..she'll get the hang of things around here" at this particular statement the twin Hitachen brothers left the room and down to the car where they met a very disgruntled american girl still muttering profanities.


	4. Kitchen

"Chris I really miss you thanks for leaving that song on my voicemail it was beautiful" Tears spill out of Delighlah's eyes but she wasn't sobbing because that would spoil her entire message. "don't worry about me though, I made a new friend. His name is Haruhi but don't worry he is totally feminine. I love you, bye"

Delighlah couldn't be less happy. She only liked one person in her new school and he was in a club full of weirdos. Two of which were living in the next room. She needed to make peace or else her next three years would totally suck. Delighlah knocked on the door that joined her room to the twins before entering. She thought that was weird to have a connecting door.

"hey what do you guys say to some genuine american food?"

"man you're one moody yank" kaoru commented as he stood up from his bed

"its true brother just a few hours ago she was cursing our names and wishing us eternal damnation"

"well… I've changed my mind. I'm bored and I wanna cook you guys some hamburgers. So where's the kitchen?"

"you swear that you wont poision us?" Hikaru catiously asked

"dude..if I was going to kill you I'd do it in a far more satisfying way in which I could hear the crunch and snapping of your bones. Poision is a far too cowardly approach besides where am I gonna hide two bodies "

The twins seemed a bit wary, but still led delighlah down multiple staircases to the kitchen. Once the light was flipped on delighlah almost squeeled with delight.

This was the largest house delighlah had ever seen by far and while she appreciated its beauty she couldn't fathom ever actually needing this much space in a house. However this kitchen was truly amazing. There were shiny pans hanging from the ceiling; all sorts of measuring cups, spoons, bowls, and whisks stacked neatly on matching shiny silver shelves. It was truly the perfect kitchen.

"I'm in heaven!" Delighlah shock herself out of her awed state she was hungry and had a burger craving. "do you guys have any ground meat?"

"don't you have a need for sleep?" kaoru commented snidely as he glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight and the twins hadn't gotten any sleep.

"nope….this fridge is humongous" Delighlah just keeps sorting through the contents of the fridge as if she is on a trek through the mountains. "So have you guys ever had hamburgers before?"

"no" they answered at the same time. Delighlah just shook her head discourgaged.

No one here wanted anything to do with her which she knew was maybe particialy her fault but high school students can be bruatl to new students…heck she's seen it happen. Basically delighlah knew plain and simple that she was a tsundere.

Closing the fridge and turning to the clones she leans on the island.

"you two can go to bed I'll be fine"

"ok then we will see you later" replied Karou as he head back through the door.

"welp back to the fridge"

*Meanwhile upstairs…..*

"she is crazy! Decides to kill us then wants to make food for us? Some think is clearly wrong with her mental status" hikaru shouted as karou locked the doors to their room just be safe.

"well she wouldn't be like this if you didn't put jello in her shoes she would be in a better mood then we would be sleeping" karou calmly replied "now go to bed"

"hgmphf…..fine but it will be your fault if she boils us alive" hikaru mummbled through his pillow


	5. Hamburgers!!!

"I hope the boys will wake up soon I gotta be at school for practice" delighlah mummbles to herself as she contiunes to cook the burgers.

A door opens on the side of the room looking delighlah sees a startled maid.

"miss! What are you doing up? You don't need to be cooking we will do that" she franticaly tries to shoo Delighlah out of the kitchen.

"no that's ok I got it you don't have to worry about it"

"but miss you dont need to!"

"really its ok...besides i felt a little akward since i was doing anything to help out"

"if you insist..." She seems to very wary of what i'm doing.

And dont you love the power of food; the smell of these hamburgers cooking magically drifted up the stairs into the twins bedroom.

*sniff sniff*

"what is that smell? it smells good" Hikaru grumbles as he rolls off the bed.

Jumping on back on the bed "Karou wake up! wake up something smells good"

"huh?..what are you talking about?" Karou pushes him of the bed. "have you gone mad? leave me alone i'm *sniff* ...sleeping"

"see see it smells good but where is it coming from?"

"the kitchen?"

"well come on" Hikaru pulls him out the door.

"i told the witch doctor i was in love with you boom boom boom boom i told the witch doctor i was in love with you boom boom boom boom and then the witch doctor he told me what to do, he told me oo e oo ah ah ting tang walla bing bang..." Delighlah sings with her vioce resonating through the kitchen with perfect sound.

"do it again, that was good" Karou shouts as walks right up behind Delighlah. Delighlah lets out a little yelp in surprise.

"ya know that was pretty good since you were dancing, singing and doing whatever your doing over here" Hikaru points at teh counter "surprising that milord actually made a good decision to let you in"

"you saw that...and didnt say a word?" the horror starts to show on delighlah's face.

"so what do you have here?" Karou asks as the boys lean on the counter around Delighlah. As they look at the counter set up like a buffet.

"oh uh...uh hamburgers" stated Delighlah as she regains her composure.

"What are hamburgers?" Hikaru asks as he pokes the bread.

"Well ...hamburgers are patties of meat usually of made of beef but sometimes turkey or vegitariing. that you put on buns or slices of bread and you can add toppings to it" Delighlah explains as she makes one. The twins have a disgusted look on their face. "just make one and stop complaining"

The boys slowly make one as the seconds tic by. "um? how do you eat it?" Karou asks

"you dont eat it with chopsticks, you you eat it with your hands like this" Delighlah grabs her hamburger and takes a bite of it. "see"

"you eat it with your hands?!" the twins in unision complain in horror

"yes you eat it with your hands since you cant eat it with chopsticks or forks" Delighlah keeps eating as if it is no big deal. "gesh you guys are whimps" Delighlah walks calmly around to the other side standing by Hikaru.

"what-waht are you..ouch! that hurts let go Delighlah" yells Hikaru

"no eat it!" Delighlah has grabbed Hikaru by the hair at the nape of his neck and has started force feeding the hamburger to him.

"what are you doing? you're killing him!" Karou shouts in horror.

"no...look he's fine" Delighlah lets go of Hikaru as he continues to the hamburger.

"oh Hikaru are you ok?" asks a very concerned Karou

"mphf...yes...mphf...Karou this is actually good" mummbles Hikaru as he comes for air inbetween scarfing down the the hamburger.

"come on Karou...peer pressure" Delighlah urges Karou. "this is the way we do it in America the great land of freedom! come on live a little!" Delighlah being very expressive while waving her own hamburger around.

"ummm" Karou picks up the hamburger with three finger holding it perpendicular to the ground.

"well do you need help then too?" Delighlah sighs stepping closer to Karou

"no no! dont come any closer"

"you stupid head i'm just gonna fix your hands so you dont drop it"

"oh...ok" Delighlah repositions Karou's hands so the fool doesnt drop the hamburger all over himself and the floor.

"ah, there you go. now eat."

"yumm this is good" Karou lets it slip as he is in shock.

"told ya so" Delighlah smirks in triumph


End file.
